Weepwood Flower
Basic Information Weepwood Flowers are cubic natural blocks mainly consisting of willow-like green leaves with small yellow longish flowers among them that are not protruding from the block, but possess a significantly glow that becomes visible in the dark. These flower blocks can be found on willow-like Weepwood trees in Swamplands embedded in Weepwood Leaves, and can occasionally be obtained from Mossy Leafies too. Weepwood Flowers can be placed into the world as cubic blocks just like they are, but are able to (rarely) make aggressive and non-aggressive Creatures spawn. Different from Wildwood Flowers and others, Weepwood Flowers don't glow in the dark. These blocks of flowers do not "regrow", but can easily be multiplied by placing and collecting. They are flammable (but no Fuel) and can be used as a crafting ingredient for some recipes in the crafting menu and/or can be placed as decoration or even for building purposes. How to obtain For one thing you can gather Weepwood Flowers from naturally occuring Weepwood woodtrees only in Swampland biomes that are part of any newly created Creativerse game world, since they are fixed elements of the prefabricated template worlds that every newly created Creativerse is a copy of. To collect these flower blocks, no Power Cell is required and no Mining Cell will lose durability when harvesting Weepwood Flowers, except for outdated Wood Mining Cells. Since the small yellow flowers on this natural block glow faintly in the dark on Weepwood trees, this makes them more easily to find when it's night ingame. For another thing, Weepwood Flowers can also occasionally be obtained by killing or pet-harvesting from Mossy Leafies that will usually only spawn on or around Weepwood trees and especially on Weepwood Leaves during the day. A third method to obtain more Weepwood Flowers is to place blocks of these flowers on the ground and pick them up again - once in a while you will receive 2 Weepwood Flower blocks at once when doing that. Weepwood flower blocks cannot be grown by players, and they will also not naturally spawn over on trees or leaves in time by themselves. No more Weepwood trees are added to the world after world generation either, and the trees as a whole cannot be grown by players as well, since no tree Saplings exist for wood trees. Still, these flowers are infinite resources, since they can be multiplied by placing and can also be obtained as a loot or pet-harvest from Mossy Leafies that can infinitely spawn. How to use Weepwood Flowers are a necessary ingredient to craft Poison Bombs in your Crafting Menu (to be opened with "Q" as the default key). These flowers can also be used as an ingredient in Basic Health Potions, Stone Mining Cells, Taming Collars, Golden Potions, Speed Potions, Heart-Shaped Boxes, Candy Skull Statues, Grumm's Temple Garden and in other such crafting recipes that will accept any type of Flowers. These flowers can be placed as building blocks too, since they have a cubic shape. They can be fully rotated into all directions by pointing your cursor at them, then pressing and holding R (as the default key) and then moving the mouse while holding down the left mouse button. The chosen rotation angle can be "locked" too by simply typing "r" while looking at an already rotated block or item, so that all flower blocks of the same stack in the chosen quickslot will then face the same direction when being placed. However, on top of these flower blocks Mossy Leafies might perhaps rarely spawn during the day, perhaps common green Leafies too, but equally rarely. At night in darkness, Night Leafies might be able to spawn rarely too. Since Weepwood Flowers glow only very faintly and will not illuminate their surrounding even a bit, they cannot be used as a light-source. Weepwood Flowers can be put on display in display containers like Placemats, Stone Wall Shelves, Hidden Temple Altars, Galactic Grav-Chambers, Frozen Containers, Holiday Decorative Trees, Snow Buried Containers, Wood Planters, Flower Pots or the like, where they will be displayed in a smaller size and won't be able to spawn any Creatures. Anything that is placed into slots of display containers cannot be rotated. Weepwood Flowers cannot be processed into pigment, slopes or anything else, and they also cannot be used in a Forge, not even as a Fuel, even though they are flammable like many other Flowers. Fire Warning Attention: like nearly all plants and flowers in Creativerse, including whole trees, blocks of Weepwood Flowers are flammable! When placing Weepwood Flowers close to (or especially directly above) torches or any other items with open flames or fiery blocks like Hardened Lava, then Weepwood Flowers can easily catch fire and burn to nothingness in hot environments that make a heat meter show up, like Oceans, Jungles or the Lava layer, but also in much cooler Swamplands. Placing several torches or heat sources with open flames next to each other can even raise the chances to set flammable objects like Weepwood Flowers on fire. Liquid Lava or Fire Bombs will immediately burn Weepwood Flower blocks. If Weepwood Flowers start burning, the flames are then able to spread to other nearby flammable blocks, even across gaps of 1-2 blocks on game worlds and player claims where the "fire spreading" option is enabled. This way a whole wooden building or forest (especially Weepwood, Wildwood, Parchwood and Shorewood) can burn down in the worst case. Fire cannot be extinguished by using liquids, but it can be stopped from spreading by claiming the area and making sure that the claim (advanced) option "fire sim/spreading enabled" is disabled (by default). Fire Bombs will have no effect on these claims either. It is also possible for owners of the game world (F2P players included) to toggle the spreading of fire on a whole game world in the basic world options ("edit world" and "disable fire spread"). Another option to stop fire from spreading would be to create forest aisles/swaths wide enough so that the flames cannot leap over. Trivia Weepwood Flowers are not part of very old game worlds created during Early Access before April 8th 2015, since they were implemented with update R14 together with Swampland biomes, Weepwood trees and Mossy Leafies. Category:Swamplands Category:Flowers Category:Natural Blocks Category:Animal Loot Category:Pet Harvest Category:Flammable Category:Ingredients Category:Duplicable Category:Smashable